newnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Studio
Freddy Studio Founded: 1977 Country: United States History 1970s In 1977, Freddy Studio is a Original Production in United States. 1980s in 1989, Production of the series' pilot episode began in 1989, Called Freddy Aguilar the Show. 1990s In 1990, Freddy Aguilar the Show was Premiere in September 8, 1990 on Television. 2000s 2010s 2020s Television Programs Animation Ulysses 31 (1981–1982) The Mysterious Cities of Gold (1982–1983) The Care Bears (1985) (DiC series) Popples (1986–1987) Sylvanian Families (1987) What a Cartoon! (1995–1997) Sailor Moon (1995–2000) Pokémon: Indigo League (1998–1999) PB&J Otter (1998–2000) Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998–2001) Pokémon: Adventures on the Orange Islands (1999–2000) Digimon Adventure (1999–2000) Cardcaptor Sakura (2000–2001) Pokémon: The Johto Journeys (2000–2001) Pokémon: Johto League Champions (2001–2002) Mon Colle Knights (2001–2002) House of Mouse (2001–2003) Cubix: Robots for Everyone (2001–2004) Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (2001–2006) Beyblade (2002–2003) Digimon Frontier (2002–2003) Pokémon: Master Quest (2002–2003) Fighting Foodons (2002–2003) Inuyasha (2002–2006) Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (2002–2006) Pokémon: Advanced (2003–2004) Beyblade V-Force (2003–2004) Shaman King (2003-2005) Sonic X (2003–2006) Teen Titans (2003–2006) Megaman NT Warrior (2003–2006) Martin Mystery (2003-2006) My Life as a Teenage Robot (2003–2009) Pokémon: Advanced Challenge (2004–2005) Beyblade G-Revolution (2004–2005) Duel Masters (2004–2006) Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi (2004–2006) W.I.T.C.H. (2004–2006) Astro Boy (2004–2007) Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! (2004–2006) Mew Mew Power (2005) Pokémon: Advanced Battle (2005–2006) IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2005–2006) Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005–2008) Yu-Gi-Oh! GX (2005–2008) Pokémon Chronicles (2006) Ōban Star-Racers (2006) Yu-Gi-Oh! Capsule Monsters (2006) Spider Riders (2006–2007) Powerpuff Girls Z (2006–2007) Pokémon: Battle Frontier (2006–2007) Daigunder (2006–2007) Eureka Seven (2006–2007) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl (2007–2008) Dinosaur King (2007–2010) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Battle Dimension (2008–2009) Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008–2009) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (2008–2011) Pretty Cure (2009–2010) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Galactic Battles (2009–2010) Bakugan: New Vestoria (2009–2010) Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl: Sinnoh League Victors (2010–2011) Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2010–2011) Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010–2011) Pokémon: Black & White (2011–2012) Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2011–2012) Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011–2012) Tai Chi Chasers (2011–2012) Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal (2011–2015) Pokémon: Black & White: Rival Destinies (2012–2013) Scan2Go (2012–2013) Beyblade: Metal Fury (2012–2013) Inuyasha: The Final Act (2012–2013) The Legend of Korra (2012–2014) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova (2013) Pokémon: Black & White: Adventures in Unova and Beyond (2013) Digimon Fusion (2013–2015) Pokémon: XY (2014) Pokémon: XY: Kalos Quest (2015) Sailor Moon Crystal (2015–2017) Yo-Kai Watch (2015–2019) Pokémon: XYZ (2016–2017) Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V (2016–2018) Pokémon: Sun & Moon (2017) Turning Mecard (2018–2019) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Adventures (2018–2019) Pokémon: Sun & Moon: Ultra Legends (2019–2020) Live-Action Freddy Aguilar the Show (1990–2005) The King of Queens (1998–2007) America's Funniest Home Video (2001–2015) Rebelde (2004–2006) Zoey 101 (2005–2008) Dance Revolution (2006–2007) Lola: Once Upon a Time (2007-2008) Films Animation The Care Bears Movie (1985) Jetsons: The Movie (1990) An American Tail: Fievel Goes West (1991) Sonic the Hedgehog (OVA) (1996) Kiki's Delivery Service (1998) Castle in the Sky (1998) Pokémon: The First Movie (1999) Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1999) Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish (1999) Sailor Moon SuperS: The Movie (1999) Blue's Big Musical Movie (2000) Pokémon: The Movie 2000 (2000) Cardcaptor Sakura: The Movie (2000) Sailor Moon R: The Movie: The Promise of the Rose (2000) Digimon: The Movie (2000) Pokémon 3: The Movie (2001) Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns (2001) Spirited Away (2001) Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) Pokémon 4Ever (2002) Pokémon Heroes (2003) Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) Clifford's Really Big Movie (2004) Pokémon: Jirachi—Wish Maker (2004) Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light (2004) I''nuyasha the Movie: Affections Touching Across Time (2004)'' Inuyasha the Movie: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) The Christmas Dinosaur (2004) Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys (2005) Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2005) The Toy Warrior (2005) Duel Masters: Curse of the Death Phoenix (2005) Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure (2005) Inuyasha the Movie: Swords of an Honorable Ruler (2005) My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime (2005) Astro Boy: Mighty Atom - Visitor of 100,000 Light Years, IGZA (2005) Nausicaä of the Valley of the Wind (2005) My Scene Goes Hollywood: The Movie (2005) Digimon: Island of the Lost Digimon (2005) My Little Pony: A Very Minty Christmas (2005) Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew (2006) Pokémon: The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon (2006) Inuyasha the Movie: Fire on the Mystic Island (2006) Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2006) Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea (2007) Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai (2008) Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior (2009) Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life (2009) Duel Masters: Lunatic God Saga (2009) Beyblade: Sol Blaze, the Scorching Hot Invader (2010) Pokémon: Zoroark: Master of Illusions (2011) Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time (2011) Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram and White—Victini and Zekrom (2011) Grave of the Fireflies (2012) Pokémon the Movie: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice (2012) Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened (2013) Pokémon the Movie: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction (2014) Pokémon the Movie: Hoopa and the Clash of Ages (2015) Yo-kai Watch: The Movie (2015) Only Yesterday (2016) Pokémon the Movie: Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel (2016) Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You! (2017) Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Dark Side of Dimensions (2017) Pokémon the Movie: The Power of Us (2018) Mewtwo Strikes Back: EVOLUTION (2019) Live-Action Selena (1997) Titanic (1997) Freddy Aguilar’s Graduation Musical: The Movie (2002) The Lizzie McGuire Movie (2003) The Cheetah Girls (2003) Freddy Aguilar the Show: Freddy’s Save The Future (2005) High School Musical (2006) The Cheetah Girls 2 (2006) High School Musical 2 (2007) Camp Rock (2008) The Cheetah Girls: One World (2008) High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) Legally Blondes (2009) Spectacular (2009) Hannah Montana: The Movie (2009) Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) The Last Airbender (2010) Prom (2011) Freddy Aguilar the Show: The Tokyo Japan Movie (2021) Television Specials Hanna-Barbera's 50th: A Yabba Dabba Doo Celebration (1989) Olive, the other Reindeer (1999) Grandma Got Run Over by a Reindeer (2000) Noël Noël (2003) WMBC-TV's 25th Anniversary Celebration (2019) Shorts Whoopass Stew! (1992) Pikachu's Vacation (1999) Pikachu's Rescue Adventure (2000) Pikachu & Pichu (2001) Sonic X pilot (2003) Pikachu's PikaBoo (2003) Camp Pikachu (2004) Gotta Dance! (2004) Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade (2013) Eevee & Friends (2013) Pikachu, What's This Key? (2015)